1. The Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates generally to the field of belt, strap, or band wrenches and more particularly to side saddle type belt wrenches, and related methods, which wrenches are adjustable to fit virtually any size object to be turned, each comprising a novel turning clasp to insure low cost production, facile use without significant technical training, and which does not damage the object to be turned.
2. The Background Art.
Prior proposals for band, strap, belt or like wrenches can be classified into a number of specific types. One type consists of strap wrenches where the distal tip of a handle is required to bite against the object to be turned. Examples of such wrenches are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 701,489, 876,469, 1,077,591, 1,161,402, 1,911,815, 2,057,949, 2,481,055, and 2,661,802.
Another category of belt, band, or strap wrenches comprise non-metallic flexible belts comprising two free ends, both of which must be pulled upon to size the loop placed around an object to be turned, following which a rachet or similar tool will turn a bite mechanism through which the two ends of the non-metallic flexible belt pass. Examples of this type of wrench are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,962,936, and 4,987,804.
A third classification of such wrenches consist of single sized flexible non-metallic strap loop wrenches where both ends of the strap are fastened to a handle to be rotated, the rotation occurring either end-for-end, or around the longitudinal axis of the handle. Examples of this type of wrench are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,678,788 and 4,646,593.
A fourth category of such wrenches comprise a single size steel or metal band wrench where both ends of the band are coupled to a toggle or similar mechanism which, when rotated by a wrench, cause some part of the wrench to sharply bite against the object to be rotated. Examples of such steel band wrenches are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,465,622, and 5,090,274.
A fifth category of wrenches of the type in question comprise non-metallic flexible band wrenches, having an adjustable size where one belt end is anchored to a handle or like rigid member and the other belt or band end is manually displaceable and unattached. The free end passes though at least one handle slot or slot in a bracket or wrench-receiving mechanism. Examples of this type of wrench are found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,186,430, 2,787,924 and 4,750,389.
An additional category of strap wrenches includes a strap comprising two ends where both ends are enlarged to abut a handle, the strap comprising an object-engaging loop and a second hand-held loop used to vary the size of the object-engaging loop. An example of this type of wrench is found in U.S. Pat. No. 2,458,393.
A further prior proposal comprises use of two tools, one comprising a single size lid wrench comprising a wire band and a two part handle where part of one handle piece is serrated to engage and turn the lid. The second tool comprises a non-metallic flexible band wrench with the band anchored at one end and free at the other and where the distal tip of the handle was required to bite through the flexible band against the object held stationary by the second tool which the first tool turns the lid. An example of this two-tool approach is found in U.S. Pat. No. 1,299,511.